


Petal Dance

by StarfruitHoney



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/pseuds/StarfruitHoney
Summary: Jack knows how to romance Rhys. He's the best at it.





	Petal Dance

When Rhys woke up, it was soft, gentle. And then the feeling of something being wrong started to creep up on him. He let his eyes flutter open and watched small red things float near his face. “Whuhh?”  


In a panic he sat upright, only to get a face full of the small red rose petals that Jack had seemingly been throwing on him for the past hour. Rhys picked up an actual fist full before glaring at Jack. Jack simply smiled back with his typical childish glee. 

“Jack.. why? Do you KNOW how hard this is going to be to clean up?” 

"It’s valentines, baby!” Jack threw another fist full of flowers in the air above Rhys. “I love you!”

Rhys groaned before getting out of bed, as Jack showered more petals over him. Jack followed him to the bathroom, making sure each step Rhys took was greeted with more petals, until Rhys tried to shut him out of the bathroom by forcefully shoving him out. 

“Awwww, come on babe! I’ll behave!” As a gesture of trust, he even set the bag of petals down. Rhys glared at him and folded his arms. 

“Fine.” Rhys undressed, occasionally glancing behind him where Jack sat, watching him intently. “You not gonna join me?”

Jack grinned. “Nah, not today. I already showered. Sometimes it's just more fun to watch.”

Rhys didn't trust him one bit. But still, he needed the shower. Rhys turned the tap on, and once it was warm enough climbed into the shower. The water was blissful, and Rhys closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. Then he felt something stick to him. And another. And then he opened his mouth to chastise Jack, and found a flower petal landing on his lips. He sputtered and shook his head before turning to glare at Jack, who with the biggest grin on his face was back to throwing petals around like an idiot.

“JACK, what did I JUST say!” Rhys gestured at the drain, struggling to do its job now that there were petals covering the holes. “The petals are clogging the shower! It's going to overflow!”

“Just like my love for you Rhysie!” Jack seemed delighted with himself as Rhys stepped out of the shower, and stomping out to the bedroom, dripping wet. Of course, Jack followed.

Jack didn't seem concerned, if anything, this turn of events seemed to excite him more. Rhys grabbed a large scoop of petals with both hands and threw them back at Jack. Then, Jack dumped the entire bag over Rhys, and tackled him to the bed. 

“Oof-” Rhys kicked at Jack, confused as to what his idiot boyfriend was doing, before grabbing more petals and shoving them in Jack’s stupid face. Jack’s ever present grin stayed there as he grabbed more petals and sprinkled them over Rhys.

“Ugh- Jack! You're ridiculous!” Rhys struggled to get out from under Jack, but the idot just settled down, pinning Rhys to the bed.

Rhys glared at Jack, and Jack simply pecked him on the lips. “I’m romantic, babe.”

“Ugh, you are the worst.” Rhys let his head fall to the bed, but finally he was smiling. “C’mon, let's make use of this position while we’re here.” Wrapping his hands around Jack, Rhys pulled the man down for a kiss. “And just so you know I am NOT helping you clean up.”

Jack shrugged. “Thats fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short little thing i did for my rhack chat! 
> 
>  
> 
> based mostly off this little ditty i wrote ;
> 
> Rhys, trying to take a shower; can you at least wait until I'm done  
> Jack, continuing to throw the petals; no, I'm being romantic


End file.
